


A "Thank You" Would Be Nice

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [1]
Category: Fangbone! (Cartoon)
Genre: Bill and Fangbone's Friendship, Breakfast warfare, Fangbone is Chaos incarnate, Food, Gen, Mom of Bill Is Way Chill, Mom of Bill POV, The Missing Closet, The Things You Do To Keep Your Kids Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Mom of Bill contemplates the boys while trying to clean up after them.
Relationships: Fangbone & Bill Goodwin
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Kudos: 5





	A "Thank You" Would Be Nice

Fangbone and Bill sat at the table of Mom of Bill, once again feasting on her fantastic fantastical food creations. This time something not dissimilar to a wolf head graced the table, the boys wasted no time diving into the delicious dish. 

"A "thank you" would be nice." Mom of Bill sighs next to them, "Although at this point I'd honestly accept an affirming grunt or even crumbs being sent my way intentionally." She watches the two boys devour the meal in front of them, seemingly unhinging their jaws to get more food faster. 

Before she can try to get their attention to request some acknowledgment of her hard work both boys grin up at her from across the table. They hold her gaze than each other's equally for a moment longer than she expects from either boy, before, surprisingly, shouting their thanks and darting out of the house. 

"Well, I guess I got what I asked for..." Mom of Bill says as she watches Fangbone leap over the fence while Bill goes through the gate. "I swear, I think Fangbone's parents must just send him over here instead of feeding him." 

She tsks to herself as she observes the mess zone leftover from Bill and Fangbone's meal, "Bill used to have manners, I know they've been disappearing since Bill made friends with Fangbone, but I've never seen him happier than he's been since they met. Maybe next time they over for dinner I can try to get them both to eat with a fork." 

She puts the dishes into the sink and wipes the majority of the crumbs onto the floor, it would need a good sweeping anyway. 

"Now, Where did I put the broom? The pantry after last time? No, the closet in the hall, that's right." She still checks the pantry first. She may try to keep the house clean, but she's put things away in plenty of weird places before, and Bill seems to have inherited that trait from her as well. 

Nope, not in the cupboard, well it was worth checking anyway. As she goes over the list of chores she keeps meaning to do, and really should at least partially delegate to Bill as well, she absentmindedly goes to where she knows the closet is. 

Only, there's no closet. 

There's not even any sign that there was ever a closet in this portion of the wall, let alone a broom or anything else. 

She looks at the wall from as pressed back into the far wall as she can. But no door. The runs her hands along the wall feeling for the doorway. Nothing. 

Doors don't just disappear! Closets don't just disappear! Brooms don't just disappear! 

She once again feels the familiar irritation of things being as they shouldn't that she's gotten far too used to since Fangbone became a part of their lives.

Sighing she grabs the shopping list and her purse. Looks like one more thing she'll replace for their happy childhoods. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Mom of Bill is really way chiller than anybody gives her credit for. Also, what does she do that she can afford like three TV replacements?


End file.
